


You Don't Lie to the People You Love

by GrimTamlain



Series: I Am Yours and You Are Mine [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, S1E22, S1E23, Sobbing, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimTamlain/pseuds/GrimTamlain
Summary: “Little Flower—”“Don’t,” she wheezed, flinching from the pet name. “Please, don’t.”“Persephone,” he murmured, pressing his hands against the glass. “When I…pursued you, it wasn’t part of the plan. Nothing that happened between us was planned. When I told you how I felt the night the Particle Accelerator turned on, that was real. My feelings for you are real. If you can believe one thing that I say, believe that I love you.”__Or the one in which Persephone takes her first step towards healing her broken heart
Relationships: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Am Yours and You Are Mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167512
Kudos: 1





	You Don't Lie to the People You Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble I wrote that fits within my I Am Yours and You Are Mine series, but no actual place for it.  
> Had to write it after re-watching Season 1 Episodes 22-23

“We need all the help we can get,” Barry said, turning to look at Persephone. She was slumped on the ground, knees tucked to her chest, blindly looking at her fingers, broken. He stepped towards her, moving slowly. She looked up at him, her eyes red, tears reforming. “Seph?”

“I _can’t_ ,” she breathed, chest heaving with a sob, the tears finally spilling over. “Barry, I _can’t_.”

“He’s been lying to us, to _you_!” he shouted, stepping forward aggressively.

“Barry,” Joe warned from across the room.

“ _No_!” he shouted, striding forward to pick her up by her shirt, shoving her into the wall. She hung in his grip, helpless. “He _lied_ to you, Seph!”

She sobbed out another breath, closing her eyes tightly against his anger. Sniffling in a breath, she opened her eyes, vision blurred with tears, her voice hoarse as she whispered, “I _love_ him, Barry.”

“ _That’s_ not love,” he sneered, dropping her so she crumpled back to the ground. “You don’t lie to the people you love.”

“You’re one to talk,” she snarled back, weakly, struggling to her feet, her eyes beginning to glow. He took a step back, stunned. “You lied to Iris for _how_ long? You’d _still_ be lying to her if she hadn’t figured out who you were!”

She shoved passed him, lightning arcing between them, as she made her way to lean heavily against the desk between Caitlin and Cisco. The latter touched her shoulder, his lips quirking in a sympathetic smile, while Caitlin gripped her wrist, comfortingly. Wiping the tears from her face, she looked at the screen, sucking in a breath as she saw Harrison— _Thawne_ —shoving his way onto the grounds through the security cameras. He glanced up into the camera, as if sensing her eyes on him, and she saw his lips move, mouthing, “Little Flower.”

“ _Harrison_ ,” she sobbed out, touching a trembling hand to the screen.

“Barry, wait!” Joe yelled, as he swooshed outside, sliding to a stop on the opposite side of Thawne. Harrison was making his way closer to Barry, monologuing, coming to a stop when Firestorm and the Arrow dropped in beside Barry. She made a noise, as they watched the fight unfold, turning and running towards the roof, bursting through the door as the Flash and his Reverse raced across it, red and yellow lightning twisting together in a dangerous dance.

“ _Harrison_!” she screamed, watched as he froze, turning towards her. Her eyes and body glowed purple, a beacon in the night, stretching her hand out to him. She sobbed out a breath, stumbling forward, her words a whispered prayer, “Please, stop.”

“Oh, Little Flower,” he murmured, his voice no longer vibrating with that of the Reverse Flash. She felt the ache in her chest from her heart shattering, as she saw him crouch to begin running, regardless of her plea; she closed her fingers into a fist, effectively sealing his legs in place with her abilities, his limbs glowing purple. He roared in outrage, the sound chilling her, but ineffective as she moved towards him, her tears and hair whipping in the wind, bringing her other hand up to strengthen her hold on him, the glow around him spreading up his body. The Flash swooshed in then, hitting him at full speed, successfully knocking him out.

Persephone dropped to her knees, screaming into the howling wind, a destroyed, heartbroken sound, working in harmony with the boom of thunder, lightning arcing around her.

*

Standing in the hallway, covering her mouth to stifle her sobs, she listened to his story of rage and hate. Stumbling towards the pipeline, she sobbed out a breath as Barry moved away from the cell, reaching to close the pipeline door. Seeing her blindly make her towards him, the speedster sighed, moving away to give the two privacy.

“Little Flower,” Harrison— _Thawne_ , a part of her remembered—murmured, pressing his hand against the glass of his cell. She opened her mouth, to apologize, but he cooed at her, consoling her. “No, no, Persephone. I know how much this hurt you.”

A small sound escaped her throat, as her lips trembled, feeling the sting of tears bite at her eyes. Her voice was a warble, as she asked, “Why?”

He sighed, his expression gentle as he gazed at her, rubbing his knuckle against the glass as if to try and wipe her tears away. His lips twitched, as he whispered, “You already heard why.”

She shook her head, agitated in her inability to get her question across. “Did you lo—was it real?”

“Little Flower, I—” He cut himself off, curling his fingers into a fist, tapping his knuckles against the glass, before turning away, running his hands through his hair. He turned back towards her, his hands clasped behind his head, planting his feet. “When I hired you, I knew who and _what_ you were. Knew that I could use you to speed up the timetable for me to get back home.”

She sucked in a breath, choking on a sob as her knees gave out, dropping to the floor in a broken heap. She leaned heavily against her arms, palms planted firmly into the floor, her fingers curling to try and claw at the ground, breathing harshly.

“Little Flower—”

“ _Don’t_ ,” she wheezed, flinching from the pet name. “Please, don’t.”

“ _Persephone_ ,” he murmured, pressing his hands against the glass. “When I… _pursued_ you, it wasn’t part of the plan. Nothing that happened between us was planned. When I told you how I felt the night the Particle Accelerator turned on, _that_ was real. My feelings for you are _real_. If you can believe one thing that I say, believe that _I love you_.”

She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve before she pushed to her feet. Wiping her tears, and patting her hair back into place, she held her chin high as she looked back at him. With her eyes red and her mascara smeared, she held herself up with pride as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved. The fact that it was with the face of a man who had died 15 years ago, who had never known her, made her next, frigid words easier.

“How can I? I don’t even know you who are.”

She turned on her heel, and walked away, head still held high, as she tapped the button to close the pipeline. Her lips started to quiver, a sob bubbling in her throat, when Barry strode towards her, wrapping her in his arms, as Thawne called after her.

“Persephone.” His voice became more strained, more frantic, desperate, as he cried out, “ _Persephone_!”

Then the doors closed as she cried into Barry’s chest: sobbing as if her heart would never heal.


End file.
